Preguntas básicas de filosofía
by Elphyra
Summary: Tengo un nombre, tengo una edad, tengo una residencia. Pero esto no me dice quién soy. Me dice qué soy: Tracey Davis, catorce años, Slytherin. Pero en realidad no me llamo Tracey Davis (¡el apellido ni siquiera existe!), no estoy segura de tener realmente catorce años y no debería pertenecer a la casa de Slytherin. Así de fácil: he dicho que soy lo que no soy. —Reto.


******Disclaimer:** _Lo reconocible pertenece a Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes olvidados" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

******¡Hola! **

******Les vengo a presentar a mi querida Tracey Davis. Le he cogido mucho cariño a esta muchacha, por lo que no niego que voy a escribir muchísimo de ella. Es mi Slytherin favorita, lo juro. Aunque no sé si realmente parece ser tan Slytherin como dice. Bueno, para esto basta leer su historia, un fragmento de la cuál está aquí representada.**

******¡Se acepta cualquier opinión! Muchas gracias a Chica Nirvana para volverme a betear :)**

******PSD. ¡Ah! El por qué del título es que Tracey ha escrito esto basándose en unas preguntas muy típicas de la filosofía: ¿quién soy? ¿de dónde vengo? ¿a dónde voy?**

* * *

******Preguntas básicas de filosofía**

* * *

Querido diario, no sé quien soy.

Tengo un nombre, tengo una edad, tengo una residencia. Pero esto no me dice quién soy. Me dice qué soy: Tracey Davis, catorce años, Slytherin. Pero en realidad no me llamo Tracey Davis (¡el apellido ni siquiera existe!), no estoy segura de tener realmente catorce años y no debería pertenecer a la casa de Slytherin.

Así de fácil: he dicho que soy lo que no soy. Jode que mi propia vida sea una paradoja.

No me gustan las paradojas. Y tener a Roger Davies por hermano no ayuda a ello.

Podría continuar escribiendo suponiendo que este diario sólo lo leeré yo, y que por lo tanto no hace falta que lo explique todo al pie de la letra porqué hay cosas que siempre sabré (una vez las sepa). Pero creo que me irá mejor fingir que tú no eres mi diario, sino mi amigo. Sí, ya lo sé. Hablando de amigos podría dirigirle esta "carta" a Theo. Qué lástima que a Theo no le explique la verdad. Se lo podría enviar. No lo voy a hacer. Él es mi único amigo. De los de verdad. También está Daphne. Ella lo sabe todo. Hasta de mí. Esto sí que es una amiga.

En fin, me pongo manos a la obra:

_Querido Theo,_

_¿cómo estás? Sé que esto es una pregunta muy tonta, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tú estás en el piso de abajo y con un solo bajar las escalerasnos encontraremos ambos en la Sala Común. Es de cortesía, ya sabes._

_Sé que tú sabes que yo no te digo toda la verdad. Y pese a esto sigues siendo mi amigo; por lo menos, todo lo amigos que podemos ser teniendo en cuenta cómo somos ambos. Leerás la carta... No leerás la carta, pero de hacerlo sé que pensarías que soy distinta por aquí que en la realidad. No sé cuál de las dos es la verdadera. Escoge la que te guste más. Sigo siendo tu amiga._

_Podemos empezar por el principio. Mi nombre y su origen. Tracey lo escogió mi hermano entre dos opciones: Casandra o Tracey. Sé que no se parecen en nada. Seguro que los padres debieron presionar a Roger para que decidiera que yo era de Tracia y no una troyana que hace profecías y nadie se cree. Visto así sí que es mejor que me pusieran Tracey. Ahora vamos al otro asunto: Davis. ¡Davis! Y mis padres, y mis abuelos, y mi hermano se llaman Davies. ¡Davies! D-A-V-I-E-S. ¿Por qué coño se dejaron una E conmigo?_

_Yo me lo he pedido muchas veces, tranquilo. Medio Hogwarts... Todo aquél que se ha interesado conmigo y me lo ha pedido se ha ido a tomar por el culo. Lo sé. Pero es que la culpa de esto lo tiene un... No pondré más insultos porqué no te gustan. Pero imagínatelos. Un muggle. Y mis padres, claro. Los muy preciados de mis progenitores lo hicieron todo al estilo muggle. (Cuando les pido el porqué me dicen "¡Salíamos de una guerra mágica, Tracey, entiéndalo!")_

_Y el Registro Civil de la ciudad (insulto) dónde vivo tenía un idiota (ya sabes que esto no lo considero un insulto) puesto ahí que seguro que estaba resfriado y oyó mal el apellido y debía ser tan vergonzoso que no se atrevió a pedir que repitieran el apellido y conmigo se saltaron una letra. Por esto soy la rara de la familia, la chica Davis. Como el (insulto) de Hitler, ¿sabes que con él también le cambiaron el apellido?_

_Uno no se puede fiar de los Registros Civiles muggles._

_Decir que esto no ha marcado mi infancia es como decir que los elefantes pueden volar sin magia. Una mentira. Algunas veces, sobre todo cuando estaba muy enfadada con mis padres o con mi hermano Roger, me imaginaba que yo no pertenecía esa familia, que me habían adoptado o raptado o no sé qué locura mayor me inventaba. Pero esto se convertía solo en un juego, dónde los Davis —sin E— eran una familia cuya hija —yo— se había salvado de la desaparición perpetua y por esto vivía con los Davies —con E._

_Eran historias pequeñas, cortas y sin daño alguno, ya que cuando me había desenfadado volvía a ser la hija de mis padres y la hermana de Roger. Hace poco descubrí que esto no era así. Durante todo el curso anterior me viste leyendo una libreta sucia, vieja y un poco rota. Es el diario personal de mi madre, pero no de Katherine Davies, sino de mi madre biológica._

_Sí, Theodore, hace uns meses descubrí que era adoptada._

_Por esto ahora casi me da un poco de miedo recordar las historias pequeñas, cortas y sin daño alguno que me inventaba cuando tenía cinco, nueve, doce años. Porqué esta es la realidad. ¿Quién soy yo? No lo sé. Una chica cuya vida ha descubierto que era inventada poco después de cumplir realmente los catorce años. ¡Ni el día del cumpleaños me respetaron! Sí, creo que esta puede ser mi definición. Qué definición más fea._

_He pensado mucho tiempo sobre esto, sobre lo de saber que era adoptada cuando tenía trece casi catorce años. Así de repente. Debo confesar que mis padres, los Davies, me lo podrían haber dicho de maneras muy peores. En frente de mí, soltarlo después de hacerme un discurso interminable sobre vete tú a saber cuántos rollos y finalizarlo todo con un "Hija, eres adoptada" o "Nosotros no somos tus padres... biológicos" o cualquier cosa de estas más típicas de la telenovela muggle de después de la comida. Por lo menos me lo dijeron de manera original._

_Dándome el diario personal de la mujer que me concibió —mejor llamada mamá—, que resulta ser una de las mejores amigas de mi madre (Katherine, quien en realidad es mi madrina). Si te lo tengo que explicar, que creo que llegados a este punto va a ser que sí, quiero que sepas diferenciar entre mamá y papá, y madre y padre. Los primeros son los que tras fornicar no sé cuántas noches, ella se quedó embarazada de mí; y están ambos muertos. Los segundos son los que me han enseñado a hablar, los que me han querido a las buenas y a las malas, los que aún me soportan cuando llego delante de casa cada verano y me quejo del calor. Pero yo los quiero a los cuatro. Como tú, que sigues queriendo a tu madre —a quién afortunadamente conociste— pese a que también esté muerta._

_O más que quererles, creo que les tengo un cariño infinito, y también un gran agradecimiento y una profunda admiración por todo lo que hicieron. Hasta el día en el que los mataron. Qué lástima._

_Por esto, tras pensar mucho rato me di cuenta que no estaba enfadada con mis padres. Tal y como recuerdo que le pedí a Roger, ellos siguen siendo mi familia. Imperfecta, esconde-secretos, sí, pero mi familia. Al fin y al cabo, me di cuenta tras pensar largo rato que hay muchas cosas que no salen bien en la historia de mi vida. Mis padres se casaron en mayo de 1980; si yo, en teoría, tenía que nacer en agosto, ¿por qué no se notaba que mi madre estaba encinta? Porqué no lo estaba. Otra pista que tengo es que todas las fotos —pocas, poquísimas— que tengo desde que nací (en realidad, en febrero de 1980) hasta el año y medio más o menos estoy sola. Ni Roger, ni padre, ni madre. Ni papá ni mamá. ¿Cómo me habrían explicado que salía siempre con otra mujer, es decir, mamá?_

_Cuando les envié una carta pidiéndoles explicaciones tras darme cuenta con el diario personal de mamá que yo no era hija de ellos, mis padres me dijeron —entre otras cosas— que me adoptaron en noviembre de 1981, unas diez semanas después de la muerte de mi madre. Por esto lo del Registro Civil para ellos siempre ha sido un asunto un poco espinoso conmigo, me habría dado cuenta que ponía que era adoptada. Por último, hay una cosa que hasta hace un par de semanas no me di cuenta: ¿recuerdas la frase que te he dicho que me decían cuando yo les pedía por qué me registraron —como con mi hermano y así, al fin y al cabo— en un Registro Civil muggle?_

_No hace falta que la busques más arriba. Me la sé de memoria. Dice "¡Salíamos de una guerra mágica, Tracey, entiéndelo!". Esto es un acrónimo con mayúsculas. ¡Y lo cometió la inteligente de Katherine Davies! Yo en teoría nací en agosto de 1980, y la guerra terminó en octubre de 1981. ¿Adónde fue este año y dos meses desaparecidos? A los recuerdos olvidados de mi madre. Cuando me apuntaron en el Registro Civil del (insulto) pueblo donde vivimos, lo hicieron en noviembre de 1981; y acababan de salir de una guerra. Entonces sí._

_Supongo que si nunca te estuvieras leyendo esta carta te pedirías un par de cosas. Una de ellas sería una de estas preguntas que sólo eres capaz de hacer tú, que te das cuenta de detalles escondidos a los ojos de los demás, y la otra sería "¿Y quiénes son tus padres biológicos, Tracey?". ¿Te puedo ser sincera? No me importa tu respuesta, no la sé, así que voy a responderte la pregunta que irónicamente me he hecho yo a mi misma. Sé sus nombres, sé sus apellidos, sé su historia (o todo lo que he podido averiguar de ellos estando aquí, en Hogwarts, y supongo que cuando me encuentre por primera vez cara a cara con mis padres tras saber la verdad me atreveré a pedirle a mi madre más de mi mamá —qué raro ha sonado)... y con ello quizá me conozco un poco más a mí misma._

_Pero no encuentro para nada que sea importante que te lo diga._

_Estoy decidiendo que no quiero ser "hija de", sino que quiero ser yo misma. La chica de Tracia. La niña del apellido inventado. Tracey Davis. De Slytherin, y con catorce años. (Se me hace raro pensarlo así. Pero en realidad ya los cumplí los catorce, y no me tendré que esperar al último mes de vacaciones... como hasta ahora.) Me duele un poco que mis padres pretendieran esconderme que era adoptada para siempre (algún día te cuento por qué me lo han contado ahora a los trece casi catorce, si me acuerdo) pero más me duele que, con las pistas evidentes que tenía, no me diera cuenta yo misma sola._

_Pero para estas situaciones,los muggles inventaron un proverbio que dice "Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte". Cuando me cogen estos momentos en los que parafraseo a los muggles y hago más alusiones a su cultura que a la nuestra, la de los magos, es cuando me pido realmente si fue una buena elección ir a Slytherin. Yo nunca pude triar. Pensé "¡Ya!" y el sombrero me mandó a la casa verde y plata. Así de rápido y decepcionante. Tú lo sabes, yo también. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si no lo hubiera pensado?_

_Ya lo ves, estoy más confundida de lo que te parece. Pero al fin y al cabo, soy una Slytherin. Pertenezco ahí, y lo sé. Creo._

_No sé quien soy, de verdad._

_Alguien._

_PSD: Me encanta escribirte cartas que nunca vas a leer, ¿sabes, Theo? Creo que lo haré más seguido. Buenas noches._

Y para ti también, diario. Hasta mañana.


End file.
